Learning to Trust
by pengz
Summary: COMPLETE My Chemical Romance. Mina was only seventeen when she was almost raped by an older boyfriend, barely legal when she started seeing Frank behind Bert's back, but what can you expect in a world of rocky romances?
1. Prologue

"Learning To Trust"

'...Thoughts...'

"...Speech..."

Prologue 

Mina Dean stumbled away from her assailant, but only a few paces forward, he captured her once more. Throwing her down upon the old carpeting he proceeded to harass her violently.

"Stop... No... ", Mina croaked as she weakly beat off the man who kept her pinned down. "Please, Bobby, stop!"

"Shut the fuck up you whore!", he roared.

Sobs began to overtake Mina's small frame as she found herself without pants and half a shirt. She knew he, Bobby Bergins her boyfriend, was going to rape her and she was to drugged to stop it. Mina gave another wail before she blacked out, not hearing the motel door fly open.

The Next Day

"Mina?" Whispered a hoarse voice, "Call the doctor, Quinn, she's waking up!"

Her blurred vision slowly became clearer as Mina came back into consciousness. "Bert?", she had recognized that voice and her plight was answered when she turned to her bedside to find her favorite and only cousin holding her hand. "What's happened?"

She was clearly in a hospital bed and quite bandaged up from her head to her arms and legs. And wincing she sat up, sore from her struggle the night before.

"Cuz? Hold on, let the doctor check you out real quick and I'll tell you what went down last night. OK?" and Bert pulled away to be replaced by a pretty doctor who informed her she was progressing well and should be going home within the next two days.

Mina's scraggly haired, unshaven cousin returned to her side, shooing out the doctor and three other men. Then it hit her like a thousand bricks; Bobby had raped her and she was more than likely to be pregnant. This realization caused the seventeen year old to cry softly. Assuming correctly, Mr. McCraken began to comfort Mina, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"No Mina, we stopped him, we stopped him, don't cry. You're still a virgin!", Bert said reassuringly as he dried the young girl's many tears. "You can't remember can you?" she shook her head slightly, "Well, you were passed out cold by the time the guys and I got there. Me, Quinn, Jeph, and Branden pulled him off of you before things got ugly for you. But I can't say the same for Bobby." He spat the last word as though it was venom.

Her breathing became ragged again, afraid her now ex-boyfriend would be dogging her every move from now on. "Where is he, Bert, where?"

"He's going away for a long time Mina-bean, I won't let him hurt you. I just really hate it when I'm right about you dating that creep, he's older than I am ", he replied softly, stroking his cousins long blonde hair.

"You can say 'I told you so'. I should have listened.", with that Mina pulled close her last living relative and guardian.

Bert eased her into a deep sleep all the while lost in his own thoughts. 'You don't deserve this, Mina. I promise, I'll watch you better. You won't be hurt anymore, little cuz, by anyone; not even that bastard.'

When Bert was about eighteen he lost his parents, just as his father did, as an only child. Two years later, when Mina was only fourteen, tragedy struck the already decimated family again when her parents died also. Ever since, she had been under his constant legal guardianship, with his three best friends to help of course. Being that both their families had left them vast amounts of money, they did not worry financially.

And so, Mina grew up with four men, older than she, making her quite sheltered and protected. Therefore she knew nothing of the music world in which her cousin was so deeply saturated in. Mina, unlike Bert, did no drugs, drank no liquor, and evidently wore a tight chastity belt. Also, as much as he hated it, he dressed up Mina like a little doll, sent her to Catholic school and made her everything he could have been had it not been for the Music.

Rock took away Bert for long periods of time, but he never left Mina unattended by no less than two body guards. This way she was still watched like a hawk, but not as closely as he had insisted. Hence the Bobby Problem, but he was taken care of... or so Bert thought.

(Author's Note: To clear up a few details, Bert (23) six years older than Mina (17). Mina is Lindsay Lohan ish, blonde, blue eyes, slim, yet not too Hollywood looking. And yes, I did kill off the rest of family tree for this fic.)


	2. Chapter 001: Queer Moments

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 001: Queer Moments 

Six Months Later: Mid- June

"Bert, I simply can't go!", whined a pretty blonde teen, "There's MEN-FOLK!"

"Mina, I'm not leaving you alone here.", Bert said as he sat down his cousin. They had just received news that his band was invited to the Warped tour for the summer and Bert was currently trying to convince Mina to go. "Its bad enough that you want to go to college right after graduating high school, but not even going somewhere for the summer before hand? Come on, it'll be awesome!" At this she laughed whilst Bert smirked as he saw Mina weighing her options. A) She could stay here under house arrest with four body guards and nothing to do or B) she could go with Bert and have fun before starting at NYU.

Then again, Mina did have a point, what with her attack only a earlier that year, she was still shaky around men other than the four she lived with. Not only that, but she had no clue what rock was being that, you guessed it, Bert kept her as far away as possible. It was one of the many restrictions that Mina had no problem complying with. She only broke them once by starting a relationship with Bobby, but welcomed all regulations soon after January's events. They included a strict dress code, no swearing, no smoking, no drinking, no pre-marital sex, no unapproved relationships and all the things that Bert did, down toned, and did not want Mina even trying.

"Besides, you don't want to spent your eighteenth birthday alone do you?" quarried Bert slyly, knowing how much it meant to Mina to spend milestone birthdays with her only living relative.

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed and gave in, "Fine, but I'm only going if I get to be body guard-less. If I'm going to supposedly have fun, I want to do it freely."

"Okay, I'll call them off for the tour, but, while we're performing, I want you to be where I can see you or with one of my confidantes.", Bert countered, not to be non-plussed. "You'll meet them once we arrive at the first venue---"

But the doorbell rang through the house and the front door opened with a crash. Mina exchanged looks with her cousin and went to investigate as male voices began to fill the foyer. Before the pair to a few steps, however, Jepha popped into the kitchen nervously.

"Bert could I have a word with you about our guests?", he said urgently.

"Guests? Bert what is he talking about?", Mina asked completely bewildered at this new development as Branden entered the room.

"Jeph, don't tell me you didn't tell Bert that Gerard and them were coming for a visit.", Branden testily.

"Gerard's here! Why didn't you say something!", cried Bert happily and dragging Mina behind him they made they're way to the foyer where Quinn was exchanging hugs with a group of men.

Mina hung back while Bert went off to tackle a baby faced man as Jepha and Branden joined the group.

"How some no body told me anything?" Bert asked as he gave a lanky guy with glasses a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, you probably weren't listening, where's my kiss?", responded another, who was adorned with colorful tattoos and piercings about his face. With that he was given a quick peck on the lips by Quinn.

"Happy?", he quipped as the tattooed man laughed.

They continued exchanging greetings until one with a curly mess of hair noticed Mina observing them. "I didn't know you Bert had a girlfriend." He stated, making Mina blush at being mentioned.

"What?" gasped a chubby blonde haired man theatrically. "Dude don't you know its illegal to date a minor?"

Mina then realized she was still wearing her Catholic School uniform and had no make-up on, making her look quite young. She began to stutter when Branden came to her rescue.

"Shut it Bob, you're making her nervous." he said as he led her to the group.

"She's the lady of the house and my cousin, Mina.", Bert giggled at the assumption he was dating a student.

"Ohh..." Was the collective response.

"Sorry about Bob, I'm Gerard." apologized the baby faced man, then motioned to his companions as she shook their hands tentatively, " My little brother Mikey, Frankie, Ray, and Bob."

"These are the guys I was telling you about earlier." Bert explained, "They're My Chemical Romance, maybe you seen them on T.V. or something?" 

Then it clicked, Mina had seen them plastered all over MTV ever since 2004.

"Oh you guys had the World War II and the funeral video!", Mina exclaimed. She may have been clueless about rock, but she knew her general music.

"Yeah that, I hope Bert told you that we're all sex addicts." Frank said unknowing of Mina's past when Jepha punched him in the arm. "What the hell? It was just a fucking joke!" This time Branden punched him while Bert shook his head and the others looked on amused.

As uncomfortable as she was, Mina still maintained her cool and stopped an oncoming argument, "Stop Jeph, Branden, he doesn't know any better." smiling she continued so as to avoid the awkward moment, "So who's up for lunch?"


	3. Chapter 002: TaTwos?

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 002: Ta-Twos?  
  
Mina blew a stray lock of hair from her face as she continued to push her way out of the crowd. After two weeks on the tour, she had been hit on every single day, and finally enough was enough. She tried to remain inconspicuous as she left the crowd after seeing The Used perform. But all her efforts were to no avail as someone grabbed her hand from behind, pulling her to a stop in between two tour buses.

"Listen, buddy--!" Mina began angrily as she did a ful 180 turn, only to come face to face with, "Frank?"

"Woah, kinda scared me there, Mina." he replied taken aback by her uncharacteristic mood, "Did someone ask you to give them a lap dance again?" 

"Sorry. ummm... no actually I got hit on by a kid, an old guy, and this guy with tattoos and eyeliner."

Frank's eyebrows jumped into his hair line, 'Am I that obvious?' he thought wildly. "When did I hit on you?"

Mina giggled as she shook her blonde head, "Not you silly! This guy from one of the other bands asked me if I was busy tonight and I..." she trailed off blushing.

"Did you say yes?", Frank asked, masking his feelings of deep jealously

"Wait what? NO! I told him to mffmmslf." she mumbled the last part quickly, taking care not to look Frank in the eye.

"Huh? Say that again."

"I told him to go eff himself... but I used the real word."

Mina expected Frank to be upset and was quite bewildered when he enveloped her into a tight hug squealing, "I can't believe it! You said your first swear word!" 

"Let's just not tell anyone about that mmkay? But yay all the same."

"No worries Mina, it'll be our dirty little secret." And without thinking, Frank gave her a kiss on the cheek before he took her hand once more to lead a very dazed Mina back to the crowds.

Mina and Frank showed up together at dinner that night in a near by restaurant to a worried Bert.  
"Why didn't you call?", he berated Mina when she sat down with the rest of My Chem and The Used.

"I thought you wouldn't mind, I was with Frank the whole time.", she answered, hoping she wasn't in too much trouble.

"Frank, you swear you were with her?" continued Bert.

"I swear on Pansy."

At this the mood was lightened as Mikey brought up a hilarious moment of another bassist from a band they were friends with.

"...So Pete walks up to her all shy like and asks her if she was busy tonight. He said, 'You'd think she'd be nice 'cause she looked all sweet right?' Wrong! She blew him off, telling him to eff himself!", guffawed Mikey, sending everyone else into fits of laughter; everyone except Frank and Mina. The pair exchanged nervous glances when Jeph came up for air.

"You mean she didn't even recognize him?", he asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Didn't seem like it by the way she replied to him.", Ray said as he pulled a fork from his hair, planted by Bob and Branden.

"Who's Pete?", Mina asked nonchalantly, thinking, 'There's a chance it wasn't him, right?'

"Oh you don't know him either?", Gerard asked as he took a sip of his Coke. "He's the bassist from Fall Out Boy."

"Pete's got tattoos running down his arm and wears a lot of eyeliner.", supplied Quinn. "Kinda like Frankie over here."

"Oh." was all Mina could muster, feeling as though someone had poured a bucket of ice-water. She nudged Frank beside her and mumbled, "I blew off Pete." 

Frank was about to respond when Branden whipped out his cell phone, "Let's invite Pete and them for dinner!"

'Shit a brick.', Frank thought as clasped Mina's hand under the table reassuringly. "Maybe we shouldn't, they might be busy." 

"Don't kid yourself Frankie, they just sitting in their bus.", said Bert, waving off the comment.

"Yeah... No we haven't ordered yet... just across the street. Mmkay, see you in five, ciao." Branden ended the conversation and said, "They'll be here, all they have to do is get Pete stop thinking about that girl." "Poor guy." Bob said sympathetically.

"I have to um... bathroom." whispered Mina to Bert as she made a quick escape. Once there she celled Frank. He arrived to see Mina in high distress. 

"What am I going to do!", Mina whimpered, "He's going to be here any minute!"

"Calm down, breathe, okay, just let me handle it. Follow my lead, ok?" Frank said giving her a quick hug. "Now you go out first."

Mina and Frank settled back into their seats, unnoticed by anyone as the men got up to exchange friendly hugs with the new arrivals.

"Mina, I want to meet our friends," Bert said, "Andrew, Patrick, Joseph, and Pete. Guys this is my cousin Mina."

Pete squinted at her and her eyes widened as she realized he recognized her. Fidgeting she gave them all shy hellos and waited for Frank to commence with his plan.

"Wait you're the girl I was talking to today." Pete said, sitting down across from her. 

Gerard looked surprised as well as everyone else. But before Mina could say anything, Frank spoke up.

"Hold on, **you're** the guy who hit on Mina today?", he said watching Bert for a reaction.

Just as expected Bert became protective again as well a Quinn, Jepha, and Branden.

"Is that true?" the air seemed to taut and strain as Bert said these words, looking from his cousin to Pete.

Mina could only nod as Jepha came to stand next to her. Pete, all the while seemed confused, unknowing of the wrong he had committed. Just as the tension was becoming unbearable, Gerard stood and began to steer a very angry Bert away from the group saying, "Quinn, maybe you should explain things to Pete, we'll be right back."

"I better go talk to him." mumbled Mina, hurrying away before anyone could say a word against her.

"Something tells me she's off limits." Pete stated.

"Off limits doesn't even cover it, bro." Frank replied as Bob gave a low whistle. 

With that the men got together to sort things out with Frank telling them the real reason Mina blew up at him earlier.

"You have to understand, she's been getting a lot of fucked up comments, just 'cause she's cute. And today she finally lost it and let fly on the next person that tried her, and its bad luck it was you, Pete." Frank concluded as Gerard, Bert, and Mina came back in time for the start of dinner.

Bert was in a considerably better mood as Mina apologized to Pete quietly.

"I'm sorry about earlier, perhaps we could start over on that one?", she asked bashfully.

"Its cool and yeah, Miss Mina we may.", Pete said thankful that everyone was engrossed in one thing or another.

The two continued their dinner talking with only one another while a jealous pair of eyes and ear watched and heard everything their said. He hated the fact that Bert was doing nothing to stop the constant flirting. Moreover, he began to despise Pete for even being there.

'Wait, what are you on, Iero! You don't like Mina do you? You've only known her for three fucking weeks! Yeah... but who's been hanging out with her more often than not? Me. I should be the one making her laugh, not Pete. Yep, I've really got it bad. Fuck me.'

But his train of thought was interrupted when they all started getting up to leave and Frank noticed Mina was waiting for him, looking elated. When everyone was out of earshot, she burst.

"Frank! You are so awesome!", she gushed, " You got me out of that mess!" She hugged him in thanks.

"No prob, Mina. I wouldn't let you down." He replied, thankful for a moment alone with his new interest. 

"But, um, I was wondering... since tomorrow is your day off..." Mina closed her eyes and stopped walking toward the tour buses. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Mina thought but went on anyways, "If you'd want to do something with me." She held her breath as Frank watched her with a playful smirk.

"Just us?"

"No, me, you, and the Dalai Llama! Of course just us... unless you want to invite someone else, which is cool too."

Frank shook his head and replied, "Alright then, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to a mall, I know how much you love going to places like that." 

They continued their walk until Frank asked, "What's a Dalai Llama?"

Early the next morning (almost noon to regular people), Mina left a note for a sleeping Bert of her whereabouts and was off with Frank to the locale mall. Considering they were in Orange County, they decided to visit the South Coast Plaza, where an episode of each Laguna Beach and The OC was shot. 

"I'm serious, they actually did shoot it here!", Mina exclaimed trying to convince her companion.

"Eh... I've never even seen that stuff so I can't argue much." Frank and Mina had been walking about the massive mall for about two hours, picking up a few things at some stores. "Let's go on the merry go round!"

Without warning Mina was pulled towards the short line for the said merry go round. Frank helped trap her onto her mechanical horse.

"You are highly random, Mr. Iero." Mina giggled as the ride commenced.

"Only for you, Miss Dean." he replied, flapping his arms and making cawing noises, scaring the little kids. Mina mimicked Franks movements right beside him.

"Mr. Iero I do declare, I like this lovely little horse!" Mina said in a false southern accent, turning to him as the ride slowed minutes later.

"You know what I like, Miss Dean?" he asked, and not waiting for and answer he said, "You." and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 003: Where This Takes Us

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 003: Where This Takes Us

Mina had, of course, been kissed before now, but all those paled in comparison to what she received today. Watching him perform on stage for the past two weeks was an electric experience and she expected any kiss of Frank's to be packed with electricity. However, this epitome of Abercrombie was amazed that this rocker could indeed kiss so deeply yet at the same time so chastely. Frank was, in other words, a polite kisser, nothing with that sloppy tongue stuff she usually got from Bobby. Mina's lightly glossed lips continued to tingle as they hopped off the merry-go-round due to the dirty looks they were being given by the harassed looking mothers on the ride. Frank held her porcelain hand in his tattooed one as they made their way to an empty bench. Sitting down, Mina took a deep breath, knowing she had to speak of the case at hand.

"Frank, I like you, I really do... but I-I can't-" she stuttered, avoiding those gorgeous emerald eyes that would make her say otherwise.

Yet it seemed as though he expected this response from her as he readily said, "Its because of Bert isn't it?"

Mina's head shot up only to meet Frank's knowing gaze, "Y-yes, um, Bert wouldn't want me to do this..." she lied and thought to herself, 'You could easily bypass Bert if you wanted to, even for Frank, but you won't will you? Why? Because you're too much of a coward to let someone in!' She picked at a hole in her pants as she mentally admonished herself.

"Usually, I'd tell you to forget what Bert says, but, " he lifted her chin and willed her to look him in the eye and said, "I understand and I won't pressure you to do something you're trusted not to do."

While they were wrapped in a warm embrace, Frank failed to notice a few tears that escaped from Mina's eyes. Tears because she couldn't tell him the whole truth...

On the ride back to the next day's venue, via taxi, Mina seemed, outwardly, happy and bubbly. On the inside, however, she slowly came undone.

"Well Princess Mina, this is where the magic ends as I return you to your fortress." Frank stated dramatically, "I bid you adieu milady."

She giggled and gave him a quick squeeze, "Thanks for coming out with me today."

"No big, I would have asked you either way." he replied before trotting off to his bus with a cheery wave.

Mina watched as Frank disappeared with tears forming in her cerulean eyes once more and quickly entered her temporary home. Once inside she completely lost all control, not knowing another person was present.

Quinn looked up to see Mina collapsing onto the floor sobbing hysterically. He swiftly made his way over to the young girl, sweeping her into a brotherly embrace. He made reassuring noises and kissed her forehead as he led them to the sofa to sit. Quinn waited patiently, handing Mina tissues every so often before asking his burning question, "Do you want to talk about it?"

To his relief, she nodded and commenced to pour her heart's troubles out. When she finished, needless to say, Quinn was surprised that this had occurred right under all their noses. But, he had to admit, she and Frank would make a cute midget couple.

Mina blew her nose and continued, "I pushed him away Quinny, I pushed away a chance at being normal again. And its all because I'm too scared to take a chance with him, to trust him."

Quinn's heart went out to the miserable teen before him. It was true, she was scared and for a good reason too. Bobby had broken her mental innocence and ravaged her trust in men. It was lucky that she and Frank even got this far at all. "Don't be. I've known Frankie for what seems like forever. I trust him, you know how hard it is to get me to do that. He won't hurt you or take advantage of you like Bobby did. But the thing is Mina, you have to meet him halfway. You've got to let down your walls for him, just give him a chance."

Mina hiccupped and smiled at his encouraging words. "Alright, I'll try to, but this time around, I want Bert to know about it. Um, after Frank and I are together, that way he can't say no."

"Sounds like a great plan. Now let's get you and Frankie some alone time, like now." he saw Mina looking hesitant and added, "You're way past the point of no return, missy, so suit up cause we're gonna lasso you a MAN!"

That night's plan failed, however, owing to the fact that My Chem was living up to their claim to fame as work-a-holics and were indeed practicing for the next day's show. 

"Quinn, do I look ok?" Mina asked fidgeting in front of the bus bathroom mirror. As usual, she and Quinn were the last to primp before heading out, leaving them alone for the moment.

"Better than ok! Frankie boy is going to have his Mina fix today." Quinn teased as he took in Mina's outfit for the day. It was just a pair of form fitting, low slung jeans, chucks, and a slightly tight shirt that just squeaked past Bert's inspection.

Mina pulled her blonde hair into a loose ponytail and finished off the look with just a hint of eyeliner and lip gloss. She ignored the last part of her friend's comment and said, "Thanks, I just hope I can get him alone for a moment today."

"And why would you want to do that, Mina?", Jepha stepped from out of the bunk area looking at the guilty looking pair before him.

"Oh, um, I um... what?" Quinn stuttered, trying to cover up what they had just said.

"Its no use, I've heard enough." Jepha said cutting across the explanations. "YOU LIKE FRANKIE AND I'M GONNA TELL HIM!" He darted attempted to dart out of the bus but was viciously tripped by Mina.

"Sorry, Jephy-boy, he knows and he likes me back." she said patting his head.

"Oh so you two are an item now?" Jepha asked excited about this new juicy gossip as Quinn helped him off the floor.

"Um not yet, I'm going to talk to Frank about that today." she answered somewhat sheepishly. 

"Talk to me about what?" Frank said from the door wearing his adorable Cheshire cat smile.

It was really surprising to Mina, how quickly a room could clear. With all the boys gone, except for Frank, she became flustered again as he came to sit on the sofa with her.

"A-about, yester-yesterday, I, uh, well... you see... to hell with it!" and with that Mina kissed him, forgetting all the rules. They only broke apart when cheering erupted from the front window where Jepha and Quinn were spying. 

"So I guess this means yes?" Frank laughed.


	5. Chapter 004: Tonsil Hockey Finals

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 004: Tonsil Hockey Finals  
  
"We are MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!",Gerard howled over the sea of fans who roared at the end of the set.

Mina and Frank were on their first week together and Bert, being so busy with the tour, had not been notified. Needless to say, the relationship was still in hush-hush mode. Neither of them minded much however, the sneaking around was quite exciting to say the very least.

Frank caught Mina's eye back stage and looked pointedly in another direction. She followed his gaze to the tour bus area and gave him a shy smile as he winked and set off ahead of her. Quinn, who watched the whole display, smirked knowingly at Mina as she pleaded with those doe-like blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, go play tonsil hockey with your little boyfriend, I'll cover you." he said fake grudgingly. 

She whispered a faint "Thank you!" before turning her heel and heading for the buses.

Mina crept between the buses until someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into her own tour bus. Before she knew it, Frank's ringed lips crashed down upon he chap-sticked ones, his arms snaked about her waist as she gently placed her hands on either side of his face. They pulled apart for a moment as he rested his forehead upon hers.

"Hi, how are you today?."she kissed him briefly and giggled as Frank pinched her cheek lightly.

"I'm great and you?" he replied, stroking her bright blonde hair.

"Perfect." was all she could say and they commenced with their hockey match. 

When things were just starting to get hot and heavy and Frank's hands were far south from Mina's waist, the bus door burst open.

"--twenty bucks says I can get a fork in the toaster without getting fried." Mikey trilled at his older brother as they came to through the door.

"Twenty bucks says I'll smack you with your inhaler if you do--" but Gerard stopped at the sight before him.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Frank said quickly as he and Mina pulled apart from one another.  
"Nope, I think its exactly what it looks like." Gerard said deathly calm and cackled, "We're just in time for the two o'clock foursome!" He giggled pretending to take off his pants.

"Ha ha guys." Frank said dryly as he and Mina tried to straighten out their clothes and hair.

"So it's you two now huh? I better tell Bert!" Mikey said, suddenly chipper.

"DON'T!" the young couple cried in unison. 

"Don't what?" Gerard asked, amused.

"Please don't tell anyone yet!" Mina pleaded,"I'm actually going to tell him tonight."

"Alright kids, we won't tell." Gerard said fatherishly and patted her shoulder, "But you guys might wanna get going, Bert's on his way."

Mina gave each Way a grateful hug before she and Frank hightailed it to the My Chem bus. They wrenched open the door already in lip-lock only to be greeted with giggling from the bunk area. They went to investigate the sounds and were met with a scarring sight. There in all his naked glory, was Ray and a pair of Asian twins who both had a striking resemblance to Fuk Mi and Fuk Yu.

"Kinky much?" Mina asked before she and Frank printed out and away from an irate Ray, guffawing. Once they created enough space between themselves and Ray's threesome, Frank spoke up.

"That just totally ruined that mood."

Mina glanced down at her boyfriend's pants and giggled, "Princess Sofia doesn't seem to think so." 

"Talk about shooting a man's horse, Mina."

A month flew by and still Mina had not been able to tell Bert. It was not because of lacking to on her part, but Bert's schedule was so packed with interviews, shows, concerts and other things that they barely saw each other. Then there was the case in which he would get so drunk that he had to be carried back into the bus by Gerard at all hours of the night. But now, Mina could not stand it any longer.

"Bert this is the umpteenth time you've done this to me!" she began, her tone making him wince, he was having a very early morning hangover once again, "And every time, you've gotten drunk was a time that we were supposed to talk!"

He scratched his dirty dark mop slightly ashamed at the truth. "Okay, fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'm sober-ish now, so what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Mina fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she became nervous, "Do you promise you won't be upset?" she asked, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. 

Bert tensed at her words and became gruff, "No, I can't promise you that, spill."

She sighed and gave it a go, "Frank and I have been seeing each other."

"Well due, you two are practically attached at the hip!" Bert said, waving off the comment.

"No I-I mean, as in boyfriend and girlfriend."

For a moment the bus was still, save for the swaying of the driving motion, then without warning it happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SEEING IERO?" Bert roared, advancing on her and grabbing her by the arm. "Are you even **thinking** about what he could do to you! HUH!"

The rest of the band came running in to see Bert yelling and shaking a hapless Mina vigorously. Jepha, being the bigger out of them, came to her rescue, pulling her out of Bert's grasp.

"Shit, man, cool it!" Quinn said as he and Branden blocked him from Mina.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Bert continued, ignoring Quinn's protest. "You are ending all of this bullshit with him NOW!"

"No I will NOT!" Mina said, finding her voice, "For the first time since January, I'm actually living and its because of Frank. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"You are still a fucking child, and he's seven years older than you!"

"I'm eighteen now, thank you very much. And as for you, you get drunk like a kid at his first keg party all the time!"

"That's beside the point! He is literally going to fuck you and leave once he's had enough of you, that's the kind of son-of-a-bitch he is!" 

At this point their shouting match had gotten so out of control that Branden had had enough.

"That's it! You can reprimand Mina, Bert, but don't rip into Frank when he's not here to defend himself!" he bellowed, making the bus quiet at once. 

Branden turned to try and comfort Mina, but she had already wriggled out of Jepha's arms and stormed to her top bunk. Shutting the curtain that blocked her from view, Mina heard the boys talking 

"Did you know about this?" Bert asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah, they've been going out for month now." came Quinn's response.

Mina heard glass shattering and muttered curses but it sounded distant to her. She was still frozen by how angry Bert was, she'd expected him to act like that, but not so... violent. That coupled with what he had said made her second guess her trust in Frank. Did he know something about Frank that she didn't? Had Frank done this to someone they knew before? Was she trusting blindly once more? She couldn't help but think that maybe Bert acted like that because he knew where her relationship with Frank would go and was only protecting her from it. She tried her hardest to rid herself of these thoughts as she pulled close her Jack Skellington plushy, a gift from Frank along with some Jack jammies he'd gotten her on her secret pre-birthday date with him. Bert's words still ringing in her ears, she fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 005: The Truth About Mina

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 005: The Truth About Mina

The buses rolled to their stop for the lunch and for the night as they had arrived early to their next venue. Nearly everybody included in the tour was meandering about the foreign city of Boulder, Colorado. Frank was on his way with Mikey to "casually" ask for Mina.

"Seriously Frankie, I think **you **should tell Bert about this, not Mina. You're the guy, you take the brunt of the yelling or whatever Bert wants to do about it." Mikey was saying they approached The Used's tour bus.

"I was going to, but she told me that she would know how to handle her cousin and that I would be safest as far away as possible when it happened." Frank replied just as the bus door flew open and the said cousin came charging out. 

"You've got a lot of balls, Iero!" Bert bellowed, his expression furious beyond words, pushing Frank against the bus. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Frank shouted as he pushed back on reflex.

"This!" in a blink of an eye, Bert's fist had collided squarely with Frank's jaw.

It became a full on fist fight as Frank defended himself against Bert's swings. It barely lasted a few seconds until Branden, Jepha, and Quinn, arrived at to find Mikey trying to, single handedly, separate the two rockers. The swift tussle awarded both men with cuts and bruises, each still yelling as they were pulled apart by their respective band mates.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Bert continued and he flailed in Jepha's iron clad grip while Frank merely yelled the same insult in Branden's head lock.

"Shut up the both of you!" Mikey shouted over all the overlapping voices, he too suffered a few scrapes but he continued using a tone that even Gerard had never heard him use before. "I can't believe you shits, fighting while we're on tour? Jesus Christ! Why can't you just fucking grow up?"

It was dead silent as Mikey wheezed and took a puff from his inhaler.

"I will if Iero stops seeing Mina." Bert hissed, ceasing his struggle.

"He was the one that fucking flew at me, you were right here Mikey." Frank countered.

Mikey was about to snap back at both of them when a blood curdling scream pierced the air. At once, it seemed, Quinn had taken back to the bus to see Mina tossing wildly in her bunk.

"Branden get her medication!" Quinn called over his shoulder as he pulled Mina's slight form to one of the bottom bunks. Bert followed swiftly to see Quinn injecting his cousin in the arm. Frank watched fearfully as she convulsed mechanically and lay still in an instant. Her eyes remained closed but she was clearly crying as she began to whimper.

"What's wrong with her?" Frank asked as Bert moved closer to comfort Mina.

At this point Quinn led Frank outside once more to explain everything as Mikey had left to blow off some steam.

"I know Mina hasn't told you this, so I'm going to, it's the only way you'll understand." With that, Quinn told Frank about Mina and Bobby, how it came about, how it ended, and effects it had on her. "...She developed a memory triggered anxiety disorder because a few nights after the fact she had constant nightmares about Bobby coming back for her. She hasn't had one for a while. But I think what Bert said this morning to her, when he found out about you two, has something to do with it."

Frank's anger flared up again, "What did he say?"

"He said that you would just fuck her and ditch when you found someone else." Quinn shrugged, "It probably reminded her of what Bobby tried to do.

"That's bullshit! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Both Bert and I know that, but he doesn't want to see her get hurt again. I mean, see it from his point of view; she's the only family he's got, he's the only family she's got."

Frank swallowed hard, trying to think of what to do next. "Should we break it off then?"  
"Are you stupid? Mina got yelled at this morning, you took a beating, and you're gonna break it off? No, I say, tough it out. If I have anything to do with it, and you know I will, Bert will come around."

Feeling grateful for this positive push, Frank hugged his friend tightly, unable to put it in words.

"Who are you going out with, Quinn or me?" came a jesting voice from behind them. There Mina stood ,looking tired yet amused at the same time. They locked eyes, cerulean clashing with emerald. Quinn took this opportunity to step out of the picture, leaving the couple alone. Frank closed the space between them, nervous as to what she would say. But Mina simply closed her eyes and rested her head upon his chest, holding him close as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, this is as far as this love scene is gonna go!" said Bert stamping his foot, "You can go out and hug and whatever just don't do that kissy--- AHHHHHHGGH!"

At that point Mina giggled and proceeded to make out with Frank, relishing the sounds of agony that her cousin displayed. When they came up for air she finally spoke. 

"Translation, 'You have my blessing'."


	7. Chapter 006: Bandages and NYU

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 006: Bandages and NYU

Flashback

_Feeling a slight twinge in her arm, Mina's eyes flickered open to find Bert watching over her like a mother hen._

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, helping her into a sitting position on the bunk.

"Funky, but I'll live, what happened to you?" Her eyes fell on his many injuries, but Bert brushed off the question.

"I know I caused your attack today." He sighed, looking stressed, "I'm sorry, really, for saying all those things about Frank... and for picking a fight with him."

"You did not!" Mina said as her eyes widened in disbelief. "I can't believe you. I go to sleep for a few hours and you go and start something with Frankie? You are so immature!"

Bert squirmed childishly under his cousin's fierce gaze, it was ironic how quickly the tables turned with one irresponsible flip of his attitude. Mina stood and grabbed the First Aid Kit and began to clean up and bandage Bert as she continued to scold him.

"There was a reason **I** told you instead of Frankie. I didn't want you two to fight about this and potentially ruin your friendship." however, her expression softened as she noted Bert's look of true remorse. "But you did and I know that if we break up, things will be better between you guys. He'll understand."

For a moment Bert felt relieved at Mina's words, but then he peered up at her and his heart broke. He saw, in her eyes, a look of utter defeat as she continued to care for him. He knew what he was putting her through, knew that he was causing her so much pain and a feeling of disgust ran through him. Was this who he was? A person who caused his only loved one their personal happiness?

"There, all better." She stated softly, offering him a small smile. "Just give me a minute and I'll go find Frank and tell him, okay?"

Before he could stop himself, the words fell from his lips, "No. Don't do that.? At her perplexed look he continued, "If Frank really means a lot you, I guess I can adjust to it. I mean, I approve of your guys's relationship." He watched her face light up and felt a bit more human as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best and I love you for it." she said as they ambled toward the door.

"Don't mention it, especially to your boy-toy." he replied, "He"s outside." 

End Flashback

"... and that's how he gave in." Mina shrugged. She had just recounted the day's earlier events while she and Frank were celebrating their triumph at a diner.

"I gotta admit, " Frank said somewhat sadly, "I'm gonna miss the whole sneaking around thing."

Mina snickered, "Me too. But, its good to have things out in the open, that way you don't get some crazy guy smacking you around."

Days went by, Frank and Mina were basically the tour's star couple. They'd even been stalked by the paparazzi on their dates and gossiped about in rock columns and radio stations. But it didn't faze them one bit; it was as though nothing could... until August rolled in.

"Frankie, can we talk?" the small blonde had popped into the My Chem bus where they band had just gotten off their set for the day. She looked worried, but still smiling radiantly.

'Crap, did she just say the four most hated words in a relationship?' Frank thought as he replied, "Sure, um let's go outside."

The pair was plodding about for a while until Mina started speaking, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, so here it is; I'm leaving for NYU next week."

"But we've still got the rest of the month left to tour!" he burst out. Frank knew Mina was going off to college but he hadn't expected it to come about so soon.

"You know I want to stay until the very end, but I can't. I've got to move into the dorms and get to know the campus and everything..." she trailed off watching her boyfriend apprehensively.

"That is the exact reason I hated going to school." Frank sighed, "Do you really have to go?"

"No, I just applied and worked my whole school career to drop out before classes start." 

"Ah well... I guess we're just going to have to make the most of our time then, won't we." he winked at her.

"Oh baby, oh baby." Mina replied dispassionately as she poked him through his bullet proof vest. "Lemme get my whip, Mr. Touchy McFeely."

"Rawr!" Frank growled lecherously before initiating a snogging session upon his girlfriend.

Okay, so their relationship consisted of kiddy stuff, but Frank was respectful like that. He wasn't about to go off looking like a cradle robber now, even though Mina was of age already. It was, as he so delicately put it, "the shit to be chivalrous."


	8. Chapter 007: I Wanna Be Together

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 007: I Wanna Be Together  
  
Early December 

My Chemical Romance was now winding down their Asia Tour while The Used stormed the stages of Europe. Mina, however, stayed stationary at NYU except the two days she'd spent Thanksgiving break with her cousin. And even though our little couple parted in August, and haven't seen each other since, they've been staying strong with cutesie voice mails and daily text messages.

"I looooove yoouuu." Frank bubbled into his cell phone, hearing his girlfriend giggle at those words.

"I love you moooore!" Mina replied, trying to Trump him.

"Nooooo, **I** love yoooouuuu more!" Frank continued to express his feelings, much to his hotel room mate's displeasure.

'Okay... I love you from here to... INFINITY!" Mina crowed, knowing she'd won the 'love you' match.

"Fine. But I miss you from here to infinity." laughed Frank into his cell, taking the 'miss you' trophy for himself.

"If I hear one more Tristan and Isolde, I will break your cell phone!" Ray yelled from his bed. 

"Ah you're just jealous 'cause I'm loved and you're not." Frank teased, yet moved a safe distance away from the fiery ball of hair to carry on with his conversation, "So, whatcha wearin'?"

"Frank Iero, I will not reply to that." Mina replied, very serious.

"Oh come on, its an innocent question Just so I can imagine what you look like right now. Gosh my brain is not in the gutter... most of the time." 

Mina scoffed yet assented to answer, believing fully that what she was currently studying in would drive Frank completely out of any gutter, "I'm lounging around in the dorm in some sweat pants a shirt." and thought to herself, 'So un-sexy.'

There was silence on the line and Mina thought that Frank had actually hung up on her. Then, out of no where, came a funny sputtering sound. 

"What wrong with you? Its just sweat pants." she said matter-of-factly, waiting for Frank to cease his cackling.

"If you don't want this conversation to get dirty, never mention sweat or pants in the same sentence ever again." Frank gasped still trying to hold in his mirth. "It's just too damn kinky for me." 

Mina shook her head even though she could help but laugh along at this revelation, "You get turned on by sweats?" 

"You have no idea." Frank replied, smirking as he continued, "But enough about what makes me tick. I'm counting the days until I come back for Christmas!"

At this Mina smiled, being that Christmas meant that she would be seeing her boyfriend again. Both bands had agreed to spend the holidays in Jersey at My Chem's large 'band home.'

"Me too. You realize that we've been together for nearly six months and we've only seen each other for a little over a month?" She wondered aloud.

"Its weird how that works out. But, you understand right?"

"Of course, Bert and the boys were almost never home. It comes with the business, I guess." 

Soon after, they spoke of other things and said a few more "I love you"s before hanging up.

Frank turned to find Ray putting on his coat and getting ready to set out.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked cautiously, know all too well where his friend was heading.

"Geisha hunting." Ray shrugged, trying to make it out the door that Frank was guarding, "Because, unlike you, I appreciate Asian women."

"You do much more than appreciate them, Ray."

"Hey, its not my fault I like chinky eyes!"

Christmas Eve Morning brought Mina, Bert, Jepha, Quinn, and Branden to the My Chem's doorstep.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Bob greeted them as he took Mina's bags.

"Its so--", but what it was, Bob never found out as an unfamiliar woman came running in, shrieking Mina's name.  
"OH MAH GAWD, MINAAAA!." she was definitely very goth-like, with long black hair, pale skin, and dark eye make up. The unnamed female pounced a very preppy dressed Mina excitedly. "You are too cute for words!" She continued to gush over the young blonde's features before Gerard pulled her away.

"Jesus, Lanie, you scared the crap outta her!" he said faux reprimandingly as an amused expression took over his face. "Sorry, Mina, this is my hyper girlfriend, Lane."

"Its okay, um hi!", she said, though she still looked quite shell shocked.

"Frankie's told me so much about you!" Lane continued to bounce in place as the men dispersed to the kitchen. "He even showed me some pictures but you look even more adorable in person!"

"Thank you, you're very pretty too." Mina replied graciously.

"No way. But thanks, c'mon I'll show you to your room. Frankie just went out to pick up some stuff with Mikey, they'll be back soon." She said, reading Mina's questioning look correctly.

Lane dragged Mina up the stairs to the second floor, "I'm rooming with Gerard right next door, so you two better keep your Sex Olympics to a minimum." she joked.

"Um, Frank and I haven't... you know..." Mina blushed under Lane's stare. 

"What? Oh, OOOOHHHH." the older girl nodded slowly, realizing what the other meant. "In that case, d'you wanna have a separate room from him? We have an extra."

"If its not a bother, sure." Mina said, breathing easily once more as Lane led her into a comfortable guest room.

"For some reason Mikey always insists on rooming with Quinn even though we have enough rooms." Lane mused as Mina unpacked her things into the closet and drawers, "Those two are pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"The same thing happened when they were at my house over the summer." Mina added to the discussion quietly. 

"Hmm, lessee then, if both of them are bi **and** they like to room together,"Lane wiggled her eye brows suggestively at Mina then concluded, "They're having hot, wild, man sex."

Mina laughed in agreement, "Maybe they'll finally tell us soon." Lane sat on the bed, with Mina still putting away various items in the bathroom, she spoke up, "Can I ask why?"

"Why what?" Mina padded out of the towards the bed and sat opposite of Lane.

"Why you and Frank aren't spanking the monkey yet, I mean you guys have been together since late June right?"

The blonde wrung her hands nervously, she never expected for this to come up so bluntly, "Well, um, he's been away and I've been at school before we even hit two months."

"I get it." Lane winked, "Might hop to it tonight, huh?"

"Not--", Mina began before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Mina, are you hiding from me?", Frank's voice floated through the wood.

Forgetting what was being discussed, she threw open the door and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms.

Mina squealed as Frank hugged her back, wrapped in an impromptu kiss. 

"Hello, yeah, still here!" Lane called waving at them, but left as she saw they weren't listening.

The day's events consisted of cooking and eating Christmas Eve Dinner with many pairs passing under the mistletoe resulting in a new route to the kitchen.

"Alrighty kids! Time for bed!" Ray stretched as he helped up a tired looking Branden.

"Yeah! Santa's coming tonight!" cheered Jepha.

"Aren't you a little too old for that, Jeph?" Bob said, making the tattooed man blow a raspberry at him.

"No one's too old for Santa." Frank countered as he and Mina placed cookies and milk in front of the fire for Saint Nick.

The group trooped up the stairs chatting amicably about the holiday and bid each other goodnight as they all disappeared into their respective rooms. Mina intentionally lingered in the back with Frank so as to have a word with him.

"Well, this really is a merry Christmas huh? All of under the same roof?" Frank said smiling at down at Mina who nodded.

"Frankie, would it be ok if I could spend the night with you?" she blurted out the words she had been mulling over the whole day.

Frank's eyes widened in the dim hall light, "Like a sleep over or..?" He trailed off, seeing the fire in Mina's eyes, knowing what she meant. "What about Bert? I don't think he'd like this."  
"He can say what he wants to, but right now, I don't care about that." Mina said earnestly, placing all of her trust in Frank's hands. "Because, I love you."

"I love you too." he replied and with that they, too, left the hall for Frank's room.

_Come one baby we ain't gonna live forever,  
Let me show you all the things that we could do.  
You know I wanna be together  
I wanna spend the night with you, with you.  
Come with me tonight,  
We could make the night last forever. _


	9. Chapter 008: Way Too Fast

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 008: Way Too Fast  
  
"Oh my gosh its HUGE!"

"Tell me about it!"

Lane was showing Mina her engagement ring, which Gerard had given her in the early hours of the New Year. The days after Christmas Eve were spent vegged out in front of the tube or doing lethargic activities such as tea parties for the boys and video games for the girls. But New Year's Eve was spent dolled up and full of surprises for Lane as Mina and Frank were back onto their "sneaking around" routine. Not that anyone knew... well except for Lane... and Gerard. 

"That's love." Mina sighed, giving Lane a hug as they had coffee in the kitchen, New Year's Day.

The dark haired woman grinned as she replied, "What about you and Frank, what's that?"

Mina shrugged, "...Its love, like completely meaningful love. Just not as much commitment as yours, yet."

"Sis, " Lane began, using her nickname for Mina, "You've got a great guy. If Frankie gets his way, you guys will be 'committed' like Gee and me soon enough."

"That's what I'm kinda worried about. Do you think Frankie and I are moving too fast?" she asked.

Lane took a sip of her coffee before saying anything, "Nope and I'm not saying this 'cause I like you. But I can see it, you two are gonna go far. I've never been wrong about relationships, you'll see." She gave Mine one of her patented mysterious smile before dragging her off to Bob's afternoon tea.

The rest of Mina's holidays passed like a brief breeze and soon she found herself back in her dorm at NYU once more. Only a month and a half back into school, she found herself sick, with the flu, more than likely.

'Note to self; no more late night cram sessions.' Mina thought to herself as she worshiped the porcelain God late one night. She padded back to bed with some medicine in her system, for some more sleep.

But it felt as though she did not even get a wink of it as she was up with the sun, clutching her stomach on the bathroom floor.

'Ugh... Saturday, good no school.' She mused as coherently as possible in her current state, 'This is definitely a nasty flu, doctor time.'

With that, she managed to make it out of the dorms in one piece an hour later, for her immediate appointment.

"...So you've been regular on your menstruation?" inquired her female gynecologist, marking various thing on her chart.

"Yes, except for this month, I'm a little late." Mina responded fidgeting in the thin dressing down provided. "But its probably because of this huh?"

The doctor observed Mina over her spectacles and nodded, "It could be a number of things, but I'll just get your urine results to make sure." She left the room, allowing Mina time to think a bit.

'I hate being sick, grr. This stinks, now she'll probably restrict me from studying.' But her thoughts were interrupted with Dr. Schultz entering the room, a smile on her face.

"So, what antibiotics will I be needing?" Mina asked, as a soft wave of nausea washed over her.

"Antibiotics? Oh no, hun, you'll be needing some pre-natal supplements and preggie pops–"

"WHAT!" Mina practically howled. 'This must mean...'

"Mina, you're pregnant."

And somehow, her breakfast ended up on the floor.


	10. Chapter 009: Gossip Goose

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 009: Gossip Goose  
  
Mina drifted through the next week of school in a daze, now two months into her pregnancy. A great portion of her day not spent studying, was turned to the problem ahead; telling Frank. Truly, she could not tell anyone but him for if she did, it would have ghastly consequences. If Bert or any of her surrogate brothers found out, Frank would be dealt the heavy blow of death. If she told Lane, currently her best friend forever/ surrogate sister, she'd spill the beans to her fiancé who would tell his brother. Mikey, God bless his little soul, would somehow slip it to Frank. Mina knew that would not be the way that her beau would like to find out, so her closest options were down at the moment.

Needless to say, such pressures as school, the baby, and telling Frank weighed heavily on her mind. And, unable to relay her mind's worries to another person, Mina would often cry herself to sleep; she never felt more alone in her life than she did now.  
The phone rang painfully close to Mina's head on a Saturday morning. She groaned heavily as she picked the annoying object and clicked it on.

"'Lo?"

"Mina? It's Pete! What's up?" a sing song voice floated over the line, making Mina sit bolt upright.

"Pretty good." she lied, "You?"

"Same old, same old. Listen, are you busy today? 'Cause I'm in town. around your school area, and I was wondering if you might wanna have coffee or something." 

She grinned at the invitation and did not hesitate to reply with the affirmative. "Why not? I have something I want to tell you."

"Ooh! A secret? Cool, I'll see you in fifteen." and he hung up.

Sighing a breath of relief, she got dressed. 'I can't believe I forgot about Pete, of all people Pete!' she mused, laughing at her stupidity. Mina had become close friends with Fall Out Boy's bassist during the tour and found it odd that she didn't think to tell him about her problem. While she ponied up her long hair, Mina glanced at her reflection in the mirror. As expected, due to her naturally small frame, she was still not showing. But if one were to put a hand against her seemingly flat mid-section, one would definitely feel the small bump of a fetus. 

Mina stroked the area fondly before whispering to it, "I'll tell your daddy soon, sweetie. Hopefully he'll at least feel you before Uncle Bert goes Operation Desert Storm on him."

Minutes later, Pete, loitering unnoticed by others, was found by Mina in the lobby of her dorm hall.

"Well if it isn't my ickle Mina-kins!" Pete said in a baby voice as he hugged her in greeting. The squeeze, unfortunately led to their immediate separation, due to her discomfort.

The dark haired man looked at her in alarm as his hand flew to her tummy. The slight curve was all Pete needed to feel before his new suspicion was confirmed. Again, Mina was enveloped into a gentle hug as Pete spoke.

"Does Frankie know yet?" he asked softly.

"No, I can't bear to tell him. He's so busy, he can barely find time to call me back, let alone think about a baby." Mina replied as they headed out in the late February chill.

"You need to, Mina. It'll make things easier for the three of you in the long run." Pete tried to coax her into the best possible solution. "I'm sure Frankie will understand and take care of you."

"What if he doesn't What if he wants nothing to do with the baby or me?" her words came in short bursts as she continued, "And Bert, when he finds out..."

"When he does, when both of them find out, I'll be with you if you want." he suggested as the pair passed a clicking and shaking bush.

Mina shook her head, "Frank I can take, and I can take Bert if I'm with Frank. But if it doesn't work out that way, I'll do fine on my own." she said in a resolute voice.

Pete put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I won't let you go on alone in this. If God forbid Frank doesn't want to be a man about this and if Bert wants to hurt you," he looked straight into her eyes, "I want to take care of the baby with you."

"You'd do that?" 

He kissed her forehead in an older brother fashion as they walked down the sidewalk, "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

They spent the rest of the day traipsing about the city. Pete mainly sought to solace Mina whenever she showed signs of sadness. Also, he eventually convinced Mina to tell Frank the news.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, then, for a late lunch?" Pete said as he safely delivered Mina back to her dorm.

"Definitely. Thanks for today, I really appreciate it." They embraced at the entrance of her dorm hall as a bush clicked and shuddered. Breaking apart at the noise, Mina looked around for the source, "Did you hear that?" 

Pete shrugged, "Probably a squirrel or something." He reasoned. Mina waved him from the premises with a true smile, feeling just a bit more secure.

Once inside her room, Mina accessed her answering machine to find a message from Frank.

"Hey Mina! Its Frankie, sorry I haven't been able to call, I've been so busy in the studio with the new album and all." his voice seemed to fill the room as Mina scooted closer to the speaker so that the baby could hear. "But good news! I've got the day off tomorrow, so I thought, 'Why not visit my beautiful girlfriend, Mina?' I'll see you around ten am sharp at the coffee shop Ray owns. I won't take 'no' for an answer. I love you, babe, bye."

The young blonde nearly stopped breathing as the message washed over her. Mina's mind raced, 'No-no-no, this is going so wrong! Plopping upon her bed, reality commenced to suffocate her; 'Ugh... Ready or not, Frank, you're gonna be a father.'

Frank trotted down the street toward the Torosaurus Café, quarter to then o'clock. Nothing could ruin his mood of utmost elation as he was only a block away from seeing Mina again. he paused at a newsstand to pick up the latest Alternative Press magazine when something caught his eye. There, on countless tabloids and gossip magazines were hoards of pictures of Mina and Pete hugging and others with his arm slung around her shoulders. Plastered upon the covers were various phrases such as, "Rocker vs. Rocker, May the best guitarist win" and "Who Will Mina Dean Take Home?" Frank's nose flared in indignation as he slammed down a twenty upon the stand and stormed off with the magazines.

With every step her took, he tried to calm down, but it was not use. 'How could she? Doesn't what we have mean anything to her?' Frank arrived at Ray's café in to find his girlfriend and the fluffy haired owner chatting at the bar-like counter. Mina swivelled in her seat with a smile but it faded as she saw a look of pure fury etched into her boyfriend's face.

"What is this?" Frank spat as he slammed the many issues of People, Star, and Us Weekly on the counter.

Mina peered at the magazines to see pictures of her and Pete the day before. "Oh my God... How?"

"You think I wouldn't find out!" Frank's voice rose with each word, "That you're cheating on me with Pete fucking Wentz!"

The café went silent and emptied as Ray, not wanting to get between them, shooed his few customers out with 'I owe you's and flipped the sign to closed. 

Mina looked as though she had just been back handed as she took to her feet, seething. "How dare you! How dare you assume that I'm cheating on you!"

"Well if the shitty picture fits!" Frank snarled.

"A picture doesn't mean a Goddamn thing!" she screamed, her blonde hair falling from her loose braid. "And for your information, Pete was comforting me; something **you** should have been doing." 

Frank was taken aback by her sudden motion of cursing, but quickly regained his stand. "What then, pray tell, was he comforting you from?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

"I'm pregnant, its yours." she hissed, still livid from the accusation. "I didn't tell you right away because I knew you were already too stressed to think about a baby or me for that matter. I was being considerate, unlike you right now." Mina snatched her purse from her seat and shot from the café before he could even comprehend her words.

Frank sank into the nearest stool with his head in his hands. He was fully convinced that he was, in fact, the worst boyfriend in the entire world. Mina had been respectful of his craft by keeping the pregnancy to herself. Yet, what did he do to repay her? Oh yes, he not only abandoned her for months at a time but also jumped to conclusions about her fidelity; nice one.

Ray, who had wisely stayed silent during the fight, broke into Frank's thoughts with an urgent tone. "Frank? Jeph just called, his band are flying in."

"Why?" 

"Bobby was released from prison last night."


	11. Chapter 010: Heart I Call Home

"...speech..."

'...thoughts...'

Chapter 010: The Heart I Call Home  
  
As rain assailed every surface around, people in raincoats with umbrellas dashed to and fro for shelter. Yet Mina, only clad in a white sun dress and cardigan, did not hasten her pace due to her condition physically and emotionally. She had decided to walk the thirty minutes it would take back to her dorm in the brisk weather. The anger from her spat with Frank earlier had completely dissipated into tears of utter desolation, turning her already moody emotions to suicidal ones. But dialing Pete's hotel room number into her cell phone she used her better judgement.

"Pete?" Mina said, her voice supplicating desperately once the line was picked up. "Frank and I just had a fight."

Without question he replied quickly, "It's okay, I'll be right over." and hung up.

She finally made it into her dorm a moment later, damp from the moisture falling from the heavens while her tears mirrored the weather as she collapsed onto her bed. Her small form heaved with sobs as she struggled to compose herself, but it was of no use. What Frank had accused her of was not only degrading but made her question how strong their trust in each other truly was. These thoughts, however, were interrupted with a knock upon her door. Assuming it was Frank as she had barely called Pete two minutes ago, Mina howled at the intruder, "Go away Frank, I don't want to talk to you right now!" and threw her cell phone in the general direction of the entrance, shattering it on impact. She turned away, hoping fully that Frank would get the message. The door, however, creaked open resulting in a rise of anger in Mina once more, "I said--!" she began, getting up from the bed to face Frank. But her next words fell back into her throat when she saw Bobby Bergins standing upon the threshold, gaunt and sinister looking.

"Frank? Have you forgotten about me that quickly, Mina?"

Simultaneously, Frank was experiencing the same dangerous surprise as his girlfriend at The Torosaurus Café. 

"Released?" Frank asked, agape only to have Ray nod in the affirmative.

"Early release for good behavior and Bert and them just found out this morning." Ray swallowed, "But that's not the worst part, the last his parole officer heard of him was that he bought a plane ticket to New York."

"Oh God, Mina." he said under his breath, "Have they told Mina yet or at least tried to contact her?"

"Well if you want her to have a panic attack, sure!" Ray replied sarcastically.

At these words Frank set out of the café at a sprint with Ray at his heels. As they took a taxi in the down pour, Frank could only pray that he would arrive to find Mina perfectly safe.

Mina stumbled across her dorm, trying to stay as far away as possible from Bobby. Such attempts were futile as he easily threw aside her furniture and advanced toward her menacingly without respite as he pulled out a knife.

"I've missed you so much, Mina." He said, caressing the blade with his thumb, "You have always been on mind, you know. Everyday, in fact. Surely our last encounter has kept me in your thoughts as well."

"Stay away from me!" fear rode into her voice as she came in contact with the corner where two of the walls met.

Bobby feigned a look of hurt, "Aww, by the judgement of that, I guess not." he was practically nose to nose with her now, his malice filled eyes boring into her terrified ones. "I believe a little cutting is in order, don't you think so? After all it was you who sent me to prison for thirteen colorful months."

Mina began to tremble uncontrollably as the cool blade of the knife came into contact with the flesh upon her neck.

"Please, Bobby, don't" she pleaded, remembering how she said those exact words only a year ago. Tear fell from her cerulean eyes as the blade's pressure increased upon her.

He smirked malevolently as watched with mirth, Mina struggle against his grip that held her to the wall. "Your idiot cousin Bert isn't here to save you now, so save your pathetic pleading. I'm just going to rip out your guts so that all they'll find in this room are your insides, that's all. It won't even hurt." Bobby waved waggled the blade in front of her face threateningly just as the do burst open to reveal a rain soaked Pete.

"Get away from her!" he roared, charging at Bobby.

Mina fell from Bobby's grasp as Pete commenced to deftly dodge Bobby's weapon. Catching her breath, she looked up to see Pete fumble his steps over an upturned desk as he screamed to Mina, "Run! Get out of here!". Bobby took this opportunity to stab Pete not only once but twice in the chest.

"No!" Mina cried, "Pete! Pete!" she could see his blue shirt blossom with blood quickly as he fell to the floor. She tried to crawl toward him until Bobby grabbed her up by her long ponytail.

"You certainly get around, first this Frank character and now Pete?" Bobby sneered as she pushed her against the wall roughly. "I was right, you really are a whore."

But Mina barely registered his words she saw Pete's breathing getting more and more shallow with each passing second. Bobby raised blood stained knife to finish her off before he was tackled to the ground by Ray. A swift kick to the cranium from Frank sent Bobby out cold. In the tussle Mina managed to get to Pete's side as his eyes rolled in their sockets. She didn't care that her dress was becoming increasingly red with Pete's blood as she clung to him.

"Please, Pete, stay with me. God, please don't go..." she whispered faintly, holding his hand as sirens wailed in the distance.

The police kindly gave Ray and Frank a ride to the hospital as Mina rode in the ambulance with Pete. They each took the jobs of calling everyone and notifying them with the latest. Frank and Ray arrived at the hospital to find Patrick, Andy, and Joe, all of whom were in town with Pete, standing agitatedly around in the waiting room.

"How's Pete? Have you heard from the doctors yet?" Frank asked as soon as they were in earshot.

Patrick looked the most stressed as he let Joe fill them in.

"They said he's lost a lot of blood so he's in critical condition. But none of his vital organs were hit, luckily. The doctor told us he's going to make it." Joe said, trying to stay strong for Andy and Patrick who weren't taking it well.

"Pete's definitely gonna make it man, he's a fighter. He's gonna make it." Ray said solidly as he gave Joe a reassuring clap on the back.

Frank, at this point, had noticed that Mina was nowhere to be found. "Is Mina with Pete right now?"

The question hung in the air as no one answered until Andy finally summed up his courage, "Mina isn't with Pete."

"Well where is she?"

The three men before Frank stole glances at one another as they tried to put into words what they had been told.

"Mina is...she's..." Patrick closed his eyes, looking close to tears now, "She's in critical condition too."

"No, she can't be." Ray stated, "We saw her, she wasn't hurt."   
Frank pieced together what Patrick said with what he knew, "The baby..." was all he said before he tore down the hallway in search of a nurse.

Two Hours Later

All the men were still in square one by the time everyone else had arrived; Frank was denied any chance to see Mina as were Patrick, Andy, and Joe for Pete.

Mina's doctor came into the waiting room a moment after Bert, Gerard and companies entered.

"Which one of you is Bert McCracken?" she asked, warily eyeing the oddball group. 

"I am. Why?" he asked suspiciously as Frank shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Could I speak to you for a moment then? Its about your cousin, Mina."

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can say in front of everybody, we're family." Bert replied cheekily.

The doctor sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. If you don't know already, Mina is with child--" 

But her voice was drowned out as Bert went off like an atomic bomb, rounding on Frank. "You got her PREGNANT!" he had barely taken Frank up by the scruff, lifting him from his chair, before Bob and Ray pulled him away of their shaken band mate. But he continued to spit like a hellcat at Frank. "This is--- I can't even --- you bitch-ass!"

Yet Frank stayed still, his head hung, not fighting what he deserved a million times over of. 

"Excuse me!" the doctor cut in curtly, "But seeing as you are unfit to see her right now, I will have the father see Mina instead." she motioned for Frank to follow

Bert sputtered in indignation as he gave Frank the finger.

The doctor and Frank left the still shocked room for Mina's room.

"Are Mina and the baby okay?" he finally asked when they came to a stop not long after.

She ignored his question and offered him a small smile he could not yet understand, "She's in there." the doctor motioned to the door opposite them and turned her heel. 

Taking a deep breath, Frank entered quietly to hear the steady beating of monitors. His heart pounded in his hears as his eyes came to rest upon Mina's still figure upon the hospital bed. As he pulled up a chair to sit next to her, he observed her features intently. Even in her sleep, she had that sad look upon her face as he took her hand in his. Not knowing what else to do, he began to speak to Mina as though she was conscious.  
"I realize that I haven't been around like I should have been." he began softly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as he held it, "I've been nothing but a jerk to you. I took advantage of the fact that you would always understand why I was away all the time. I'm sorry." 

"You better be." Mina muttered, her eyes still closed, surprising Frank. She turned, still laying down, to face her boyfriend. "Yeah, I heard every word." she said dryly as his questioning expression.

Frank smiled sheepishly as he replied, "Good, because I meant it." He paused, then looked into her eyes, a feeling of butterflies filling his insides like the first time he saw her. "I want you to know that I'm going to be here for both you and the baby." At this he began to reach out tentatively, almost terrified, to touch Mina's middle. His hand's travel, however, came to a halt when Mina stopped it with her own. "What, can't I feel my own kid?" he joked. Frank's face fell at the unreadable expression Mina now had. "What's wrong?" 

Mina shook her head as she bit her lip. "There isn't a baby." she whispered, tears overcoming her again.

"Wait, you told me this morning that you were pregnant." Frank said speaking slowly, "That means you're going to have a baby... right?"

"I lost the baby."

"Oh..." was call Frank could say, "How?" he asked, in spite of himself.

Mina sat up a little to speak properly as Frank handed her a tissue. "When I came in with Pete, one of the nurses was talking to me about him. I don't know what really happened, but the next thing I knew she was telling me that had lost the baby." She blew her nose before continuing, "She said that the stress I was under had caused the baby to...go away." Mina drew her knees up to her chest, no longer crying, but still somber.

It was at this point, seeing how much he had put her through, that Frank realized what he had to do; what would make it easier on the both of them. He knew it would earn him nothing short of condemnation from Bert if not the whole band, but it needed to be done.

"Me saying sorry every moment of everyday, I know, will never make up for how much I've made you suffer." Frank said, his heart breaking inside, "But I think that it would be better for both of us to go our separate ways. I'll always care about you, though."

Frank waited for her to scream, to shout, or even to hit him; but she didn't. Mina sat just sat there, stone still. He couldn't think of anything else to say and moved towards the door. It was, as he opened the door, when she finally said something.

"You're the heart I call home, that won't change, ever."

A few seconds later a click echoed throughout the room as the door closed.

And that's that. :0

Keep the Faith,

pengz


End file.
